When the evil vampires become good
by Melysa Cullen
Summary: Las Hale,se encuentran un día con la pequeña Bella, una niña de apenas 5 meses. Gracias a su descendencia tiene muchos poderes, y eso supone el fin para los Vulturis, que las quieren eliminar. Aun que no todos las quieren muertas...ExC/RxE/JxA/BxE/
1. Not gonna get us

_When the evil vampires become good_

_Capitulo 1_

Not gone get us (No nos atraparan)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

_**En algún lugar perdido de Alaska**_

-Esme, no nos iremos de aquí, estoy harta de huir.- Me queje yo.

-Pero no quiero que atrapen a Bella ¿O es que acaso tú lo quieres?- Me replico, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, pero estoy harta de huir…- Me cruce de brazos, al igual que mi madre.

Alice nos miraba, preocupada con Bella en brazos, ajena a todo.

-Alice, ¿Ves algo?- Alice negó. – Estamos pérdidas…- Susurro Esme.

-¡No!- Rugí yo, haciendo llorar a Bella.- Lo siento pequeña.- Arrebate a mi amor de los brazos de mi hermana, y la acune en los míos.

Aun, no me creía que después de tantos años, haya cumplido mi sueño de ser madre. Bella, era como mi hija. Era por lo cual salía adelante. Lo malo, es que los Vulturis quieren a Bella muerta. Temen que desvele el secreto de los vampiros.

Al principio, me quise deshacer de ella, ya que acaparaba más atención que yo (Soy bastante vanidosa…Vale, muy vanidosa.) Y me quise deshacer de ella, como una hermana celosa de su hermana pequeña. Pero, después de tenerla entre mis brazos, que ella me sonriera, y me llamase mami…Cambie de idea rápidamente. Yo, era su madre junto a mi querida hermana, Alice y Esme.

Alice miro a Bella y sonrió.

-Mamá, Bella de mayor tendrá el poder de congelar el tiempo, parar a todos los que haya alrededor, todos los que ella dese, se congelaran. Solo hay que esperar a que saque su lado mágico, después de eso, podremos huir muy bien. Bella los congelará.- Dijo Alice, dando algo de esperanza.

-Mamá, ahora Bella aparenta casi un año, y no tiene más de 9 días de vida, deja al menos que pasen unos meses, hasta que pueda controlar todo. Por favor…- Dije, Esme suspiro, y miro a Bella.

-Vale, pero…Por favor, cuando sea necesario…- Acalle a Esme, había escuchado ruidos afuera.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Esme y Alice asintieron.

Bella, se pego mas a mi pecho, notando el peligro.

La puerta de casa se cayó. Yo agarré más a Bella.

Esme se quedo tranquila, sentada sobre la mesa.

Alice, se puso a mi lado, también tranquila.

-Hola.- Nos saludo Felix.

-_Hijo de puta…_-Murmure, a lo que él me sonrió.

-Esme…Alice…Rosalie…- Nos dijo Aro, entrando por la puerta, con sus hermanos.

Estábamos rodeadas, podía notar la mirada de todos puesta en mi pecho, donde se encontraba Bella, intentando camuflarse…Inútilmente.-

-Mirad, estamos hartas de perseguirlas.- Dijo Cayo, cansado.

-Y nosotras de huir.- Dijo Alice.

-Jasper…- Llamo a un chico, rubio, con la mirada perdida y ojos realmente rojos.-Acaba con ellas.-

Bella lo miro, y movió sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa niña ton…?- No pudo acabar la frase, se quedo congelado.

-¡Muy bien!- Bella sonrió, como entendiéndonos.

Cogí mi monedero, y me fui caminando, lentamente.

Aro gruño.

Bella lo miro, y apretó la mano.

Aro se empezó a poner azul, como los humanos cuando les falta el aire.

-Ni…Ni…Niñ…Niña…Par…para…- Intento hablar. Bella paro de apretar su mano, y Aro se volvió a poner blanco.

-Bella.- Bella miro a Esme.- Para Bella.- Bella miro a nuestra madre, y dejo de apretar su manita.

-¡Vámonos, no sabemos cuánto puede durar!- Dije, Alice y Esme asintieron, y salieron corriendo a mi lado.

**Carlisle POV**

Estábamos todos rodeando la casa de las Hale, yo no me separaba de mi hijo Edward, era su primera misión.

Jasper y Emmett, mis otros hijos ya tenían experiencia, y no era necesario estar encima de ellos.

Felix tiro la puerta abajo, dándonos paso a todos, habían 4 vampiras.

La primera que capto mi atención, era a la única que le latía el corazón.

La vampira llevaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño bastante claro, la tenía fuertemente agarrado.

-Esme…Alice…Rosalie…- Las nombro Aro, entrando por la puerta, con Cayo y Marcus.

-Mirad, estamos hartas de perseguirlas.- Dijo Cayo.

-Y nosotras de huir.- Dijo una vampira con la cara parecida a la de un duende.

-Jasper…- Llamo a mi hijo.-Acaba con ellas.-

La pequeña niña, que estaba en el pecho de la rubia, empezó a mover sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa niña ton…?- No pudo acabar la frase, se quedo congelado, mas bien, todos los congelamos.

-¡Muy bien!- Bella sonrió, como entendiéndolas.

La rubia cogió un monedero y se quedo en el marco de la puerta, esperando tranquilamente a sus hermanas.

La duende danzo hacia la puerta, junto hacia su hermana y se sonrieron

La única vampira, que no había notado su presencia, se levanto tranquilamente de encima de la mesa, con una sonrisa. Me quede embobado, era una mujer preciosa, bajita, cabello caramelo, facciones hermosas y sus ojos desprendían amor materno, mucho amor hacia la pequeña humana- vampira- demonio- ángel

Aro gruño, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

La pequeña miro a Aro, y apretó la mano.

Aro se empezó a poner de un extraño azul, como los humanos cuando les falta el aire.

-Ni…Ni…Niñ…Niña…Par…para…- Intento hablar. La chiquilla paro de apretar su mano, pero Aro no se volvió a poner blanco, como los vampiros, aun tenía el rostro enfermo, y algo azulado

-Bella.- La hermosa mujer de cabello caramelo la miro.- Para Bella.- ''Bella'' miro a su madre, y dejo de apretar su manita.

-¡Vámonos, no sabemos cuánto puede durar!- Dijo la rubia, la duende y Esme asintieron, y salieron las tres hermosas mujeres y la pequeña niña, corriendo por la puerta.

Habían pasado ya 27 minutos, y aun seguíamos congelados.

Edward se intentaba mover, pero no podía.

Felix, inútilmente intentaba llegar a la calefacción

Emmett, no hacía nada, solo esperar, al igual que Jasper.

De repente, nos descongelamos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, maestro?- Pregunto confundida Jane.

-No lo sé…- Aro medito un segundo.- La niña…Quiero a la niña…La quiero con migo.- Levanto su cabeza.- Haced lo que haga falta, maten a todas, quemen a sus seres queridos, pero hagan lo que sea…- Dijo decidido.

-Tengo un plan Aro…Esme es la madre de todas…Si la capturamos y chantajeamos a las mujeres, con que nos den a Isabella…Nos la darán seguro.- Dijo Jasper.- ¿Qué es un bebé comparado con una madre?-

Todos asintieron.

_Esme…_

Esa mujer, que me había robado el corazón, se llamaba Esme…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia :)<strong>

**Es la que prometí!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste esta nueva propuesta y si no pues nada xD**

**Un beso y nos vemos pronto :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	2. Making Plans

_When the evil vampires become good_

_Capitulo 2_

_Making Plans__ (Haciendo Planes)_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

_**En Volterra…**_

Aun no me podía quitar de la cabeza a aquella chiquilla, parecía un pedófilo…

Pero, era tan…tan hermosa…Tan pura…

Y yo era de los que estaban del bando de matarla, aun que fuese por obligación…

Y no solo a ella…A sus hermanas y a su madre…

Desde que las conocí, soñaba despierto con que ella era más mayor, y que mis hermanos eran los esposos de sus hermanas.

También Carlisle quería a la señora Hale, Esme.

El día que la vi, aparentaba estar tranquila, pero podía oír en sus pensamientos que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que nosotros hiciéramos daño a sus pequeñas…

Bella…Isabella Hale…

Era el nombre de mi ángel, mi vida, mi tua cantante…Lo malo, es que Aro se había encaprichado con ella. La quería muerta, pero también la quería como trofeo.

-Edward.- Me llamo Carlisle desde el marco de la puerta, serio.- Hay que hablar.-

Yo asentí, y quite mis piernas de la silla que tenía en frente.

-No, aquí no…-**Es sobre las Hale**. Me dijo mentalmente.

Yo asentí de nuevo, y le seguí, con una pequeña sonrisa formada en mi rostro.

Pasamos desapercibidos para la guardia, y salimos a fuera, corriendo los dos hacia una parte alejada del espeso bosque que había cerca del castillo.

-Quieren matarlas, Aro quiere quedarse con la pequeña.- Me informo.- Quieren tenderles una trampa, raptaran a Esme, y yo me he ofrecido voluntario a vigilarla. Me han dicho que valla con refuerzos, quiero que me acompañes tú.-Yo no me lo pensé dos veces, poder volver a ver a la pequeña hermosura, era como un regalo.

-Padre, ¿Cómo van a raptar a una vampira? Se escapara fácilmente.-Le pregunte, con un deje de burla…Aro, cada siglo más loco que el anterior.

-Le van a arrancar brazos, piernas…O simplemente, la obligaran a estar aquí, amenazándola con sus hijas…No lo sé, Aro no ha dado muchos detalles…- Me respondió Carlisle, casi gritando por la impotencia.

-Edward.- Carlisle suspiro.-Creo que somos los únicos que queremos salvarlas. Jasper dice que tienen que morir, y Emmett, es lo mismo, no creo que podamos hacer mucho…-

-Papá, aun que Jasper no lo admite, se que le gusta Alice Hale. Sus pensamientos se volvieron revoltosos cuando la vio. Emmett…Puede que no nos quiera ayudar, ya sabes que a él le encanta estar con las mujeres, no ayudarlas.- Carlisle, me miro no muy convencido.

-No creo que Jasper nos ayude, hijo…- Suspiro, y se sentó en una piedra.

-¿Cuando van a raptar a Esme?-

-Dentro de 3 meses, como mucho…-Yo asentí…_3 meses_…

**Alice POV**

Ya habían pasado medio año, desde el ataque de los Vulturis.

Bella aparentaba tener como unos 9 años, estaba crecidita, y había descubierto muchos poderes, y recordado su ''vida''…O al menos, lo que le explico su madre.

Bella tiene orígenes demasiado raros, por eso tiene tantos poderes…

Su madre según recuerda se llamaba René, y era mitad diablo, mitad ángel.

Su padre: Era mitad humano, mitad vampiro, Charlie, es como se llamaba.

René abandono a Charlie, un vampiro bastante solitario, cuando se quedo embarazada, y ella tuvo el bebe sola. Como era mitad ángel, mitad demonio, sobrevivo al parto, pero, se quedo débil, y sus enemigos aprovecharon para atacar.

Charlie no volvió a saber de René…Y mucho menos de la pequeña Isabella…

Bella era rara, sí, pero gracias a ser tan rara tenía muchos poderes.

Congelar a las personas que ella quiere, fue el primero que encontramos, cuando vinieron los Vulturis.

Lo que hico con Aro, no lo ha vuelto a hacer, y eso que lo ha intentado muchas veces. Nos pica mucho la curiosidad…Pero, pensamos que es mejor así. Ese poder es capaz de matar a una gran guardia, como es la de Aro.

También pude mover cosas, fue a los pocos días de huir de los Vulturis. Bella dijo en un balbuceo '' ¡Conejito!'' cuando estábamos en el campo, el conejito desapareció, y volvió a aparecer en la mano de Bella.

Que pueda aparecer y desaparecer donde y cuando quiera (Como una especie de ''Tele transportación''), ese si es útil para huir. Bella se convierte en un borrón, y donde quiere aparecer, el borrón aparece con ella. Si nos agarramos a ella, podemos tele transportarnos con ella…

Hay nos hemos quedado, descubriendo poderes de Bella…

**((Si lo han notado, son los poderes que tienen Prudencie (Prue), Paige, Piper y Phoebe Halliwer, Cole Turner y Leo, el luz blanca y esposo de Piper, de Embrujadas :D))**

-Esme, te dije que podríamos huir perfectamente.- Dije, presumiendo de haber acertado, (Una vez más)

-Lo sé cariño…- Me dijo Esme, cariñosamente, mientras me acariciaba lentamente el brazo.

-Yo sabía que mi pequeñina, era especial.- Dijo Rosalie, entrando a la cocina, con Bella en brazos.

Y tanto que era especial, era muy especial.

-No todos los días se encuentra una persona que es: humano- vampira-diablo-ángel…- Esme y Rosalie asintieron.

-Mami, quiero comer.- Esme la miro, y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy?- Ella se lo pensó, y su cara se ilumino.

-¡Quiero comer un plato de espaguetis!-Bella sonrió.- Con muuuuuuuuuucho queso.- Esme asintió, y fue a agarrar a Bella de los brazos de Rose.

-Mi ratoncita, que guapa es.- Bella sonrió y le dio un beso a Esme, en la mejilla.

-Gracias Meme***** (Esme*).- Dijo Bella cariñosamente

Bella salió dando pequeños saltitos, y dando algunos traspiés.

Aun que nuestra pequeña fuese rara, era una niña de apenas 2 años…

-No me perdonaría perderla ahora.- Dijo Esme, empezando a preparar la comida de Bella.

-Esme, eso no pasara.- Mire a mi madre.- Confía en mí.- Esme me miro, seriamente y asintió con duda.

-Confió en ti Alice, cariño, y lo sabes.- Me regalo una tierna sonrisa.- Pero, no en ellos. Los conozco, saben hacer planes que siempre funcionan…Siempre tienen lo que quieren, y siempre lo hacen de la manera más dolorosa posible, para que suframos nosotros y ella…Y yo pues…Estoy asustada cariño, no las quiero perder, prefiero morir antes de ver como alguna de vosotras muere…- Mire a mi madre.

-Esme, nadie morirá, lo sé. Nadie, repito,** nadie morirá**.- Dije seria y fríamente.

Esme asintió.- Que así sea cariño…- Suspiro.- Que así sea…-

Rose se acerco al ventanal, y yo con ella.

Bella estaba persiguiendo una pequeña mariposa en el jardín.

-Alice, confiamos en ti.- Me dio una mirada seria y de preocupación.- No me quites tan rápido el sueño de ser madre…Te lo pido de rodillas, por favor…-

-No lo harán…-Le dije decidida.- Nunca.-

* * *

><p><strong>Ya volví :P<strong>

**Actualizo tan rapido por que tengo 10 capitulos escritos (MUAHAHAHA)**

**En mi perfil esta mi blog, pueden pasarse por hay, para ver la URL del video, que esta sin audio por culpa del ''copyright'' , pero bueno... xD**

**Un beso, nos vemos pronto :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	3. Innocence: The best weapon

_When the evil vampires become good_

_Capitulo 3_

Innocence: The best weapon (Inocencia, la mejor arma)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

**15 años después…**

-Bella, date prisa. Llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de instituto…- Me llamo Alice desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya voy!- Respondí, tele transportándome a su lado.

-Bella.- Me regaño Rosalie.- En el instituto no lo puedes hacer, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Asentí.- No te lo tendré que repetir dos veces… ¿Verdad?- Asentí de nuevo, y ella me sonrió.- Aprovecha ahora que estamos en casa, después no lo podrás hacer hasta llegar aquí.-

Nos subimos todas al coche de mi hermana, mientras veía a mi madre, desde la puerta, mandarnos un beso y despedirnos con la mano.

-¿Cómo es el instituto?- Pregunte, a lo que Rosalie bufo.

-Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que hiciste escuela por un par de días?- Asentí, algo triste, porque no dure más de 4 días en el colegio por causa de esos asquerosos Vulturis, que nos querían atrapar en un pequeño pueblo, donde siempre hacia mal tiempo.- Algo así es el instituto.- Asentí de nuevo, imaginándomelo.

-Solo que aquí…Todos están grasientos…-Empezó Alice.

-Son unos putos guarros de…-

-¡Rose!-Interrumpió Alice, yo me reí, mientras Rosalie hacia que no había dicho nada.

-Es la verdad. Mira Bella, eso es el instituto.-Me dijo Rose. Mire por la venta, donde a partir de hoy, estudiara (Espero que durante mucho tiempo.)

-Es…Bastante grande, pero parece un hospital.- Dije, incomodada.

-Sí, bueno, a salir.- Dijo Alice, abriendo la puerta.

Todos se giraron, mirando a mis hermanas, yo me había quedado como paralizada, no quería bajar.

Respire profundamente, y abrí la puerta.

Notaba las miradas de todos puestas en mí, haciéndome perder los nervios, la tranquilidad, e incomodándome.

-Todos nos miran.- Susurré, agobiada.

-No todos los días viene una familia como la nuestra a un pueblo como este, Bella.- Me dijo Alice.

Entramos por fin al interior, todo lo que tenia de hospital por fuera…Lo tenía por dentro.

-Qué lugar más deprimente.- Alice rio y nos acercamos a una pequeña sala, donde había una señora mayor, de cabellos rojos, y pequeñas gafitas. Me recordaba a las abuelas que salen por la tele, pero con 20 años menos…

-Hola.- Saludo amablemente Alice.- Me llamo Mary Alice Hale, y ellas son mis hermanas Isabella Marie Hale y Rosalie Lilian Hale.- Rose asintió, cuando la nombro.-Somos las chicas nuevas.-

La señora nos miro y sonrió.

-Ah, sí, las hijas de la señora Esme.- Nos reconoció.- Aquí tenéis los horarios.

-Gracias, señora.- Dijimos las 3 a la vez, causando que nos mirásemos.

-Adiós y ¡Mucha suerte!- Nos despidió la señora Cope.

-¿Qué os toca?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-A mi…Historia.- Dijo Alice.

-A mi Naturales.- Dijo Rose.

-Pues ha mi… Biología.- Rose hico un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- Dije yo.

-Sera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nos separamos de ti.- Me abrazo.

El timbre de la campana sonó.

-Adiós amores.- Dijo Rose, lanzándonos un beso, y yendo hacia su clase.

-¿En qué sala te toca?- Alice me sonrió.

-Justo en la que tienes delante. Vamos juntas.- Agarro mi brazo, y nos fuimos por el lado contrario de Rose.

Las chicas nos miraban con rabia, sobre todo a mí.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- Pregunte.

-Porque eres medio vampira, humana, demonio y ángel. Tienes más belleza que nosotras.- Me respondió.

-Pues, es un churro.- Me queje yo.

Alice rio melodiosamente, causando que algunos alumnos (la gran mayoría) se girasen.

-Bueno Bella, pásatelo bien.- Yo rodé los ojos.

Cuando entre al salón de clases, todo el mundo se me quedo mirando, haciéndome incomodar demasiado.

Llegue donde estaba la profesora y me dio asiento al lado de una tal Jessica, que me miraba con odio...

_Este día…Va a ser largo…_

**Edward POV**

Los días pasaban y los Vulturis no atacaban, gracias a dios no atacaron a los 3 meses, de ese plan, hacia ya 3 años.

3 años y 9 meses que había conocido a mi pequeña…

A veces, Aro iba con Carlisle a observar sus movimientos.

Carlisle me había dicho que estaba muy hermosa mi niña.

Aun tenia los rasgos de una pequeña niña inocente, aun que fuese descendiente de los demonios.

Según lo que me había dicho Carlisle, era bajita de estatura. De piel, bastante blanca y libre de imperfecciones, y su cabello era castaño clarito con tonos rojizos, con unos bonitos ojos grandes de color chocolate, adornados con largas pestañas del mismo color. Los labios pequeñitos, pero bastante carnosos y de un bonito rosa. También se, que se sonrojaba fácilmente. Sus mejillas se ponían de un adorable color carmesí, que iba a juego con sus jugosos labios. Su nariz, pequeña y respingona. Y su cuello blanco, y perfecto, con algunas pecas adornándolo.

La inocencia era su mejor arma, ya podía ser descendiente del mismo Satán, pero su inocencia seguía hay…Aun más pura al ser también descendiente de un ángel…

También se, que tenía una marca de nacimiento: Una pequeña triada en la nuca.

-Edward.- Me llamo Jane, desde la puerta.- Aro quiere verte.-

-Ahora voy.-

Me dirigí donde se encontraban los 3 reyes, reunidos con gente de la guardia, mi padre y hermanos.

_Buenas noticias…Edward_

Me dijo Carlisle mentalmente.

Sonreí.

-Al parecer…Sois los únicos que se pueden controlar con humanos cerca.- Aro miro furioso a su fiel guardia, que bajaban avergonzados sus cabezas.- Se que sois de confianza, amigo mío…Solo te pido, que no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos hacia la muchacha de cabello caramelo…- Carlisle asintió, algo molesto porque la muchacha de cabello color caramelo, tenia nombre.

Aro se acercó a mí.

-También se que sienten atracción por Bella…- Trague en seco.- Es mía, ¿entendido?- Asentí.- Bien…Pueden irse…-

Salí enojado del salón

¿Solo tuya? ¡Ya veremos!

Y con ese pensamiento, me dirigí a Forks, junto a mi padre y hermanos, donde me esperaba mi niña inocente, y esperemos, futura esposa. Y futura madre.

Cuando un Cullen quería algo, siempre lo conseguía…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo :)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y quiero decirles que hace unos días subi el trailer de esta historia a mi canal de Youtube.**

**Quien quiera verlo que entre en mi blog y lo busque o que vaya a youtube y ponga el nombre de la historia :)**

**Un besito :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	4. Pardon my past

_When the evil vampires become good_

_Capitulo 4_

Pardon my past (Perdonad mi pasado)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Ya habían empezado las clases, y me estaba aburriendo de tantas miradas rabiosas, lujuriosas, y demás…

Me hacían recordar cómo me miraba Royce… Aquel fatídico día, el día anterior a mi transformación…

Recuerdo como me quede en el suelo, tirada, medio muerta a golpes después de la violación, recuerdo las palabras de Royce…Las risas de sus amigos…

Suspire, y me intente concentrar de nuevo en la clase, pero no podía…Recordé como me encontró Esme, y como se debatió en convertirme o no en silencio.

-Señorita Hale.- Me llamo la atención el profesor, a lo que le mire, y él se sorprendió.- ¿Ne…Necesita ir a los servicios?- Asentí, supongo que me encuentro con una cara bastante mala…Por culpa de los recuerdos…

-¿Sabe el camino?- Asentí.

Salí del aula, algo triste, cuando me ponía a recordar me llenaba la furia, el dolor…

-¿No tendrías que estar en clase?- Me dijo alguien, a mis espaldas.

-Me han dado permiso para salir al servicio.- Respondí fríamente, caminando hacía otro lugar, ahora menos que nunca, quería hablar con nadie.

-Me llamo Royce.- Me detuve al instante y me gire. Una rabia me lleno al ver a ese chaval, al ver el parecido que tenia con Royce King I…- ¿Tu eres Rosalie, no?-

No le respondí nada, solo me fui por el pasillo, con ganas de matar a alguien, y solo estaba a primera hora…

**Alice POV**

Estar sin mis hermanas era muy aburrido, nadie se atrevía a hablarme, por el instinto…

Miraba por la ventana que daba al pasillo, cuando vi a Rosalie, muy enfadada, con los puños apretados, y pasos que un que eran hermosos, rabioso, capaces de hacer temblar el suelo, pasar por él, y entrar al lavabo, dando un portazo.

Saque mi móvil, y le envié un mensaje:

_¿Qué pasa? Te acabo de ver entrando al servicio._

No me respondió al momento.

_Un chiquillo, se parece demasiado a Royce, y no solo eso, se llama como el…Y encima huele bien, Alice…_

Volví a teclear.

_¿Quieres que pida permiso para ir al servicio, y me explicas?_

_Sí…_ Me respondió rápidamente.

Levante mi mano.

-¿Sí, Alice?- Me pregunto la maestra.

-Necesito ir al servicio, me encuentro algo mal.- Mentí de maravilla y la profesora me dio permiso.

Antes de ir al servicio, pase por clase de Bella y llame a la puerta.

-¿Si señorita Hale?- Bella levanto su cabeza me miro y sonrió.

-Necesito hablar con Bella, un asunto familiar.- Dije con cara asustada, como si acabasen de llamar de que Esme había muerto. El profesor dio permiso a Bella de salir.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Han atacado los Vulturis?- Me reí, y negué.

-No te compliques la vida, Bella…Solo es un…''Fantasma del pasado''- Bella me miro son comprender.

-Ven.- Cogí su mano y me dirigí donde estaba Rosalie, en el lavabo, dando vueltas de aquí para allí…-

-Mira a quien e traído.- Rosalie sonrió, y abrazo a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Rosalie se sentó encima de la encimera, y empezó a contar todo lo que le paso en su vida humana (Pero no conto la violación) para que Bella entendiera.

-Hm…Ósea, te has encontrado con un chico, que se parece a él y se llama como el…- Rose asintió.

-Por que lo hiciera Royce King I, no significa que el sea como el ¿No?- Rosalie miro el suelo, algo triste y furiosa.

-Lo sé…Pero…Es que me dan muchas ganas de atacarlo…- Comento avergonzada Rose.

-Rose, Bella tiene razón, no es el mismo hombre que ese…- Rose me miro, y luego a Bella.

Suspiro resignada.

-Supongo…Aun que, eso sí, ¡No iba a hacerle daño!- Yo reí.

-Lo sé, sino te hubiera avisado.- Cuando acabe de decir eso, el timbre sonó.

-¿Qué les toca?- Dije mientras salíamos del lavabo.

-A mi Arte.- Dijo Bella. Pegue un pequeño chillido.

-A mi también.- Dije.

Rose nos miro.

-¿Es hora de Optativa?- Asentí.

-¡Te toca con nosotras!- Rose sonrió satisfecha.

-Por fin una clase todas juntas.- Bella rió, y nos abrazo.

-Vamos a coger nuestras mochilas, ¿No?- Rose y yo asentimos.

Cuando estuvimos preparadas, fuimos todas juntas a nuestra próxima clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**YA SE ACABARON LAS CLASES!**

**:D!**

**Estoy súper feliz, este fue mi ultimo año, y voy a hechar mucho de menos a mis amigos/ profesores.**

**Pero bueno...El año que viene bachillerato, o ya vere, yo que se!**

**Mañana subiré otro, ;)**

**Un beso, :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	5. Give me a sign, to believe in you again

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

**Give me a sign, to believe in you again ****(Dame Una señal para volver a creer en ti)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Ya habíamos llegado a casa de las Hale, pero solo alcanzamos a ver a Esme Hale meterse en casa. Podía notar el amor de Carlisle, hacia Esme, y la desesperación de Esme por cómo les iría a sus pequeñas.

Carlisle fue a la puerta, y tiro la túnica negra muy lejos. Toco la puerta, y Esme corrió a atender.

-¿Sí?- Escuchamos mis hermanos y yo que decía la amable muchacha. La verdad, era difícil que esa chiquilla, que no pasaría de los 30 años, dijese que había tenido 3 hijas, que parecían que tenían 20 años.

-Hola.- Sonrió Carlisle, y notamos como Esme se tensaba

_¿Otro vampiro?...Espero que no sea de los Vulturis… ¡Oh, hijas mías, cuídense!_

-Hola.- Dijo seriamente Esme.

_¿De qué me suena?_

Mierda, nos va a reconocer.

_¡Es de la guardia de los Vulturis!_

Esme cerro de un portazo y salió corriendo de la casa.

**Esme POV**

Se me había pasado el día muy rápido, tan solo faltaba 1 hora para que mis niñas viniesen a verme, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Pero, con lo que no me espera encontrar, era con una persona de la guarda de los Vulturis…No me lo podía creer…La guardia nos había encontrado…Y yo estaba sola, sin mi adorada Bella…Sin mi cariñosa Alice…Sin mi hermosa Rosalie…

Me sentí desprotegida, aun que el hombre que llamo a mi puerta me diese la sensación de que era buena persona (Y también era hermoso hasta morir) no pude evitar salir de ahí corriendo…

Pero, el día que vinieron…El llevaba cara de dolor, de tristeza…Como si no quisiera hacer eso…

Con ese pensamiento, me pare en seco en medio del bosque, notaba 4 personas detrás de mi…

-Son de la guarda de los Vulturis.- Dije furiosa.- ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…- Me dijo el hombre rubio.

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunte con puro odio y rencor.

-…- Se quedaron todos callados, mire el reloj, había pasado 32 minutos, desde que me los encontré, y Salí corriendo.

_Tienes que hacer algo Esme…Podrán vivir sin ti… _Pensé, y tenía razón…_Tenía_ que hacer algo…

_Y si me los llevo lejos de aquí para que me sigan y cuando lleguen mis pequeñas, ellos estarán muy lejos para hacerles algo…_

Eso, eso aria…

**Alice POV**

Había pasado la hora de arte, muy bien, y divertida.

Ahora me tocaba Español, después descanso, Gimnasia (Con Bella) y a continuación, Literatura (Que compartía con Rosalie y Bella)

Me pase la clase de español bastante aburrida, ¡Cómo si no me supiera español, sabía más que la profesora!

Cuando faltaban 18 minutos para que se acabara la clase, se me acercó una chica.

-Hola, ¿Me prestas un lápiz? Por favor- Cuando le di él lápiz, una visión llego a mí. Era un chico rubio, que mordía su cuello, y luego se iba corriendo.

La mire apenada, sabíamos que afuera había muchos más vampiros…Pero, esta zona estaba limpia de vampiros (O, chupasangres, como nos llamaban los lobos, que aquí sí que habían)

Llego el momento de ir a la cafetería, con mis adoradas hermanas.

Me encontré primero a Rose, y juntas fuimos a buscar a Bella.

La encontramos hablando con un chico bastante guapo.

Mike Newton, creo que así es como se llama ese chico.

Rubio de ojos azules, el típico ligón. Pero Bella no le hacía ni caso, solo hablaba con él, por cortesía.

-Hola Bella, hola Mike.- Mike me miro, sorprendido de verme.

-Bueno Mike, nos vemos luego.- Mike se despidió con la mano, mientras nosotras nos llevábamos a Bella.

-Gracias por salvarme.- Nos reímos Rose y Yo.- No, de verdad… ¡Ese chico era una autentica pesadilla!- Se quejo.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, Bella.- Yo asentí, de acuerdo con Rosalie.

-Sobretodo tú, que eres más hermosa.- Rose me miro ofendida, yo solo rodé los ojos.- La morena más hermosa.- Rosalie asintió, con una sonrisa diabólica.

La hora del almuerzo, paso algo aburrida.

Mis hermanas hablaban y hablaban y yo no me uní a su divertida charla…

Me sentía observada, sentía una opresión en el pecho…Algo iba mal.

Una especie de ola de calma me llego…Vale, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca…

-Me encantaría compartir más clases con vosotras.- Dijo Rose, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya, pero vas un curso más arriba…Algunas clases vamos juntas, pero a algunas…- Se quejo Bella.

-Lo sé…Odio ser la ''mayor''.- Bella y yo nos reímos.

El timbre sonó, y Bella y yo nos despedimos de Rose.

En clase, mi patosa hermanita, casi se come todo un banco, corriendo en redondas.

-¿Estás bien, hermana?- Dije con burla, a lo que me miro mal.

-Sí, pero aun me siento rara.- Se toco el trasero.- Me duele demasiado de tantas caídas.- Las dos nos reímos.

El profesor nos pidió hacer parejas (Yo y mi pequeña, juntas ¡Obvio!) pero después de eso ajuntarnos, y nos toco con un grupo de chicos hormonados.

-Como están de buenas…- Susurró para él mismo el de cabello negro.

-Soy el tío más afortunado del instituto. Ya verás como fardare.- Murmuro el de cabello caoba, parecido al de Bella.

-Hola, me llamo Fran.- Dijo el de pelo caoba.

-Y yo Germán.- Dijo el de pelo negro, con una sonrisa coqueta, mirándome.

Un escalofrió de asco me recorrió la espalda, _nunca_ me acostumbraría a esto…

-Yo soy Alice, y ella Bella.- Me presente a mí y a mi hermana.

Empezamos a jugar a voleibol, y yo ''accidentalmente'' le di con el balón a Fran por mirar así a mi hermana.

-Lo siento.- Susurre alto, para que me ollera.

-Sin problema.- Note como se sobaba la cabeza, y una sonrisa de victoria apareció en mi rostro.

La hora acabo, y Bella y yo salimos a buscar a nuestra hermana para última hora…

Vimos a Rose salir con cara de sueño de su clase.

-Un rollo increíble…- Nos dijo. Su cara se ilumino.- Bueno, ¡Ahora me toca con vosotras!- Dijo ilusionada.

Entramos a Literatura, y todo paso divertido y también tranquilo, hasta que una visión me llego.

Esme corría con desesperación por todo el bosque, cuando 2 personas se colocaban delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso, y 2 por detrás, a uno de los que iba detrás, la reconocí como la persona que mordería a mi compañera de Arte…

Con una señal a Bella, le pedí que parara el tiempo. Negó con la cabeza.

-Bella, por favor…- Noto el sollozo que salió de mis labios, y congelo todo el instituto.

-¿Qué haces Bella?-La regaño Rose.

No escuche más, y salí corriendo del aula, dirección a casa

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! :)<strong>

**Estoy super feliz de nuevoo! :P**

**Y hoy doble actualización ^^**

**Nos vemosss! :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	6. Blinded by the white lighter

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 6_

**Blinded by the white lighter**** (Cegada por la Luz Blanca)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Alice había salido corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

Rose me miro, y tan solo pude pensar una cosa…

_Esme…_

Agarre a Rosalie de la mano, y nos tele transporte donde en estos momentos suponía que estaba Esme, en casa.

Pero, no había nadie en casa, ni en los alrededores. Pero si que se podía oler el olor de otras 4 personas en la entrada de la casa.

En ese momento llego Alice, y al vernos, me pidió que fuéramos con Esme.

Rosalie empezó a sacar un mapa, y yo me saque el colgante que tenía desde el día de mi nacimiento. Ese colgante, me lo dio mi madre el día que nací. Me podía acordar de ello, aun que no pude hablar hasta días después del incidente de los Vulturis.

Ese hermoso colgante, localizaba a la gente, si tenías una foto de alguien, y te concentraba en esa foto, el colgante empezaba a moverse, y localizaba a esa persona.

Cogí una foto de Esme, y pase el colgante por la zona de nuestra casa, que estaba situada en el mapa.

El colgante se quedo clavado a kilómetros de distancia de nuestra casa.

-Está casi saliendo de Forks, esta por los límites.- Les informe.

Me volví a poner el colgante y las dos me agarraron de la mano, y me concentre en Esme, y en los límites de Forks.

De un momento a otro, nos encontramos delante de Esme y 4 hombres.

Con mi don de poder mover las cosas de sitio, cogí la rama más gruesa y se la lancé a los 4 hombres, causando de cayeran al suelo. También les tire unas cuentas piedras grandes.

Esme corrió a nuestro lado, y Alice le agarro la mano, y yo nos transporte a las 4 sanas y salvas, por los pelos, a nuestra casa.

-¡Esme!- Le regañamos las chicas y yo.- ¿Por qué huiste?- Dijo enfadada Rose.- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste aun que sea por un sms?- Dijo Alice, enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

Esme me miro, y yo tan solo la mire con cara de preocupación.

-Mientras estés bien, cualquier susto, lo soportare mami.-

Esme me miro, y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Quería salvaros chicas, lo siento.- Las 3 nos miramos y miramos a Esme, y sonreímos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…- Dijo Rose, y la abrazo.

-Lo siento.- Esme sonrió maternalmente.

Alice y yo nos miramos y nos unimos a los abrazos, y fuimos aceptadas por 4 amorosos brazos.

-Nunca nos separaremos.- Dijo Esme, sollozando.

**Emmett POV**

-Hijas de la gran…- Gruñí, y Edward y Carlisle me miraron con odio.

Tire bien lejos el árbol que nos había tirado encima, y las rocas, enormes.

-Cuando estés enamorado, Emmett…- Me dijo Carlisle, dejando la frase a medias.

-Si ya, ¿Yo? ¿Una novia?- Solté una fuerte carcajada.- Sí, Claro…Y Jasper odia la guerra.- Jasper bufó molesto.

-Pues…A mí me gusta la tal ''Alice''.- Lo mire, con los ojos desorbitados, y Carlisle y Edward, con miradas cómplices y sonrisas socarronas.

-¿Qué te dije, padre?- Le murmuro Edward a nuestro padre.

-Nena…- Jasper me miro mal.

-Al menos estoy enamorado, y no trato a las mujeres como objetos...- Eso me dolió.

-No es eso…Es que no he encontrado a la mujer ideal, aquella que me haga perder la cabeza.- Le murmure enfadado a mi hermano, y el rodo los ojos.

-Siempre la misma excusa…-

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Jasper.- Jasper sonrió.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-

-Pues que, todos nosotros, sentimos algo por las chicas Hale, menos tú…- Bufe, y empeze a desesperarme, odiaba este ambiente, echaba de menos hundirme dentro de algunas de las chicas Vulturis…

-Por dios, Emmett, deja de pensar esas… ¡Cosas!- Me grito Edward.

Lo mire con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Al menos, son mujeres, no como esa chica a la que Aro quiere, no tiene más de ¿Cuánto? ¿3 años viva? Eso no es una mujer Edward, eso no es…Una mujer…-La cara de Edward era de dolor.

_Mierda…_La he cagado.

-De acuerdo Emmett…- Murmuro.

Carlisle me miro, con el ceño fruncido.

Bufe y me fui corriendo de allí, a un pequeño lago que había visto antes de llegar allí.

**Rosalie POV**

Después del susto que pasamos con Esme, me encontraba en la habitación de Bella, acariciando su sedoso cabello, mientras se quedaba dormida.

-¿Tu nunca nos abandonaras, verdad Rose?- Me pregunto cansadamente Bella.

-Claro que no, mi vida.- Le di un besito en la mejilla, y ella se quedo dormida.

En ese momento, me levante lentamente y me fui caminando de forma humana, al lago.

Quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Primero, me encuentro ''Royce King'', pero con 16 años menos, después, nos encontramos que Esme huye de casa…

Por fin, llegue a mi amado lago, me despoje de mi ropa, y me metí en el…Escuche un gruñido brutal, haciéndome tensar.

Repase todo el espacio con la mirada, no había nadie…

-Tus imaginaciones, Rose…Tus imaginaciones…- Me dije a mi misma, y me dispuse a disfrutar del agua del lago…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Aquí huele a Emmett, no? xD<strong>

**Bueno como he dicho antes...¡ESTOY FELIIIIIIIIZZZ! XD**

**Un beso, y nos vemos prontoo :P!**

**¡PODEIS VER EL TRAILER DE ESTA HISTORIA EN YOUTUBE!**

**Buscadme como Melany121Melysa, o poner en el buscador ''When the evil vampires become god'' :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	7. The descendant of vampire demon cold

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 7_

**The descendant of vampire demon cold. ****(El demonio descendiente del vampiro frio.)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>LEER<strong>** LA NOTA DE ABAJO, ES IMPORTANTE :P**

**Aro POV**

-Hay que decidir algo, Aro, no creo que nos de sus poderes. Y mucho menos, que acepte, ser tu esposa.- Me comento por 5 vez, mi hermano Marcus.

-Hermano, no seas tonto, en cuando vea su vida peligrar…Correrá a mis brazos…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Aro?- Me pregunto Caius.

-Ya verás, hermano…ya verás…- Le respondí, calmadamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Carlisle POV**

Observaba a las mujeres, desde el gran ventanal.

La pequeña Bella, estaba en llanto, y su hermana Rosalie, la consolaba con un tierno abrazo. Esme tenía cara de arrepentimiento, y Alice estaba quieta en una esquina, observándolas.

El teléfono sonó, y Edward en menos de un parpadeo, había cogido el teléfono. Miro la pantalla y se tenso, y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Es Aro, padre.- Me pasó el móvil, lo último que quería ahora era hablar con él.

-¿Las han encontrado?- Me dijo directamente Aro.

-Sí, mi señor.- Conteste fríamente.- Las hemos encontrado.-

-¡Perfecto!- Podía imaginarme a Aro sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.- He estado meditando, no creo que la ''chica diablo'' quiera aceptar ser mi esposa, así que...- Mire a Edward, y le sonreí.

_Va a dejar a Bella libre, te dejara el camino libre._

Se formo una gran sonrisa en la cara de mi hijo.

-¿Carlisle?- Me pregunto Aro.- ¿Me has escuchado?- Volví a escuchar a Aro, preguntar.

-Lo siento, ¿podrías repetir?- Se escucho la risa, malévola de Aro al otro lado, haciéndome bajar la cabeza, era realmente terrorífica.

-Si no acepta venirse con migo, la mataremos, amigo mío.- Esas palabras me hicieron levantar la cabeza, y mirar a Edward, y a la casa donde se encontraba esa niña inocente, y mi amada.

Este hombre, era aun mas frió, sin corazón y despiadado, que un vampiro, descendiente de un demonio…

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo es el mas corto que habra en la historia, pero es por una razón :S<strong>

**Tan solo les digo el nombre del siguiente capitulo:**

**''El infierno se desata''**

**TATATACANN... XD**

**Mañana sabrán que pasara T.T XD**

**Un besooo :P**

**Melysa Cullen**


	8. Hell breaks loose: I

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 8_

**Hell breaks loose: I**** (El infierno se desata: I)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

**No soy muy buena para los dramas, pero espero que este les guste…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Después del incidente de Esme, Rosalie, había conocido a un chicho, que al parecer, la había enamorado locamente.

No podía evitar sentirme feliz por mi hermanita, pero me había sentido muy vigilada, todo este día…Me sentía muy mal, me encontraba fatal, y mis hermanas estaban en el instituto, y mama, comprando mi comida favorita, y medicamentos.

Estaba ardiendo de fiebre, sudando mucho, cada vez me encontraba fatal. Quería que viniese Esme, y me cuidara.

-Mama…Ven…- Murmure, sintiendo el dolor.

Escuche, como se abría la puerta que daba al patio, y esperando ver a mama, baje intentando correr. Lo que no me esperaba era ver a un hombre…

_Eso…No es un hombre Bella…Eso no es un hombre…Eso eso..._

El ''supuesto hombre'', se giro, dejándome ver al líder de los Vulturis…

-Aro…- Susurre.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto, fingiendo pena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte, intentando no hacer nada extraño, para que se me tirase encima, y no poder huir.

-¿Es que no te puedo visitar, pequeña?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se sentaba cerca de mí.

-Se que tu no me quieres visitar…No me mientas Aro.- El demonio que rondaba en mí, se impacientaba, mientras que el ángel, estaba preocupado, mi parte humana temblaba y la vampira me decía que me tirase a su cuello.

Cada vez que estaba en peligro, mis instintos me dominaban, pero intentaba que no salieran a flote, ya que casi siempre empeoraban las cosas.

-Te vengo a proponer un trato.- Intente no rugir, mi parte demoniaca, se hacía más fuerte.

_¡Ese hombre solo quiere destrucción! ¡Acaba con él!_

-¿Qué trato?- Mi voz sonó ronca, por el demonio interno.

-Eh…Tranquila…Guarda al demonio…- Me dijo pausadamente.

-¿Qué intentas, impacientarme? ¿Quieres que te fría aquí mismo, mosquita muerta?- Las palabras salieron sin control de mí. Me tape la boca.

La cara de Aro era una gran sonrisa.

-¿No piensas negociar?- La parte humana, seguía temblando, _Algo pasa aquí…_El demonio se alegraba por que por fin, se iría, el ángel no se fiaba nada del, y me decía que me fuera corriendo, y el vampiro…Se quedo callado.

-No, no pienso negociar, Aro.- El hico una mueca, y se puso de pie.

-Pues nada…Me temo que negociare yo por ti…- Una sonrisa malvada, capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a Rose, se formo en su cara.-Y decido, la muerte, pequeña.-

Mis partes más fuertes se rieron en mi interior…la parte vampira se río flojamente, y la humana, no se río.

-¿Matarme? ¿Cómo?- Se burlaron mi demonio, y mi ángel a la vez.

Yo gruñí, interiormente, harta de que hablasen por mí…

Aro, se quedo quieto, como una piedra.

-Se que no puedo matar a tu parte ángel…Pero…A las demás sí.- Todos, menos el ángel, empezaron a temblar, el demonio, se había cagado…

-Cariño…Te has puesto blanca…- Se río en mi cara.

Las manos me empezaron a arder.

_Tranquilo, demonio…Tranquilo…_

-¿Y…Que…piensas…hacerme? ¿Morderme? No puedes.- Ahora me burle yo.

-No…Eso sería muy rápido, y para traspasar tu piel, me costaría horrores…- _¿Y cómo nos piensa ''matar''?_, pensé.

Se quito, la chaqueta, y me enseño un arma.

_Mierda…_Todos empezaron a temblar.

En menos de un parpadeo se fue… Y un extraño estruendo sonó en la habitación

_¿Dónde…?_

Un dolor infernal me vino de mi barriga, baje la mirada, y me encontré…Con un charco de sangre.

Todo me daba vueltas.

Me agarré a la silla, para no caerme.

-**¡ESME! ¡ROSALIE! ¡ALICE! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Chille lo más fuerte que pude…

El aire me empezaba a faltar, no me podía mover…

Chille de dolor una vez más…Y me quede sin aire…

Intente tele transportarme, pero no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba, un dolor infernal recorría mi estomago, y me llegaba a la cabeza, la cual parecía que iba a estallar, como si me estuvieran quemando mi cabeza.

Me intente mover de nuevo pero me caí y me golpee fuertemente mi cabeza, haciéndome estallar en lagrimas.

De repente, el cristal se rompió, y entraron 2 personas, que me cogieron con cuidado y me llevaron al sofá.

-Por favor no te mueras…- Me decía algunos de los dos…

Pero yo…Notaba como la sangre se iba…Notaba como me moría, como mi corazón daba mis últimos latidos, despidiéndose…Sentía coraje, si hubiera orbitado cuando vi a Aro…Pero no, mi parte demoniaca quería desafiar a Aro…Quería sentirse victoriosa.

El distorsionado rostro de mi mama biológica, llego a mi mente, como una luz.

Ella también _murió _por un _enemigo_…

-¿Podemos pararlo?- Pregunto una de las personas.

-No…Es demasiado tarde…- Unas manos frías, me quitaron mi camisa.- Aun hay esperanzas…Un daño menor en el abdomen…Un daño mayor en la espalda…Le ha rozado la columna, Edward.-

Tenías ganas de cerrar los ojos…De decir adiós…Y de irme…

De repente, una parte de mí, hablo en mi cabeza.

_¡No te rindas!, aguanta un poco más, un poco más…Solo un poco… Hazlo por mí…Por mí…_

-Me…Importa…Una…Mierda…- Suspire, y los 2 me miraron.

Lo último que vi, fueron unos ojos, llorosos, y de un color dorado, como los de mis hermanas…

_-Por favor…No te vayas…- Lo último que escuche…_

El ángel, decía palabras sin sentido.

El demonio, subía la cabeza, mostrando orgullo, hasta en el día de su muerte…

El humano, asumía su muerte.

El vampiro, estaba hecho un ovillo…

Y por fin...Cerré mis ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>No me convence mucho, la verdad xD, pero prometí que lo subiría hoy así que... Dejen sus opiniones y sus reviews :) que siempre me animan XD<strong>

**No se preocupen, Aro tendrá su castigo ¬¬ xD**

**Un beso, Melysa Cullen.**


	9. Hell hath no fury

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 9_

**Hell hath no fury (Camino infernal hacia la furia)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Estábamos a última hora, Esme había decidió venirnos a buscarnos, ya que Bella estaba malita, y ella rondando por la casa, haciendo limpieza, creía, que la molestaría.

Alice, a mi lado estaba inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le murmure, nerviosa por su actitud.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Me susurró.

Suspire, y mire por la ventana, hacia el bosque, donde estaba Esme, escondida, con una sonrisa, y mirándonos fijamente.

Deje de atender en clase, para pensar en lo que paso hace unos días…

Emmett…Una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa, se empezó a formar en mi rosto…

Era mi pequeño osito, mimoso…Era el mejor hombre que había conocido…

**Flash Back**

_Cuando salí del lago, me estire en la hierba, en un pequeño lugar, donde había un poco de sol, notaba como mi piel me daba como una especie de cosquillas y eso me hico reír. Note como los arbustos de detrás de mí se movían, y me puse en guardia._

_-¿Quien hay por aquí? Da la cara, maldito…- Grite haciendo que algunas aves el bosque, emprendieran el vuelo._

_-Lo siento.- Un hombre, que parecía tan grande como un oso, y enorme como el armario de Alice, apareció detrás de un arbusto._

_Unos bonitos cabellos negros, rizados…Parecía un niño, atrapado en un hombre, y fuerte como un levantador de pesas profesional…Sus ojos…Eran rojos…_

_-¿Eres un vampiro?- Asintió, me miro poco a poco, y se quedo pálido._

_Yo también lo mire, curiosa._

_Había visto a este hombre por alguna parte…_

_-¿Eres una de los Vulturis?- Las palabras salieron de mi, sin poder evitarlo._

_-Y tu una Hale…- Me gruño, haciéndome saber la respuesta._

_Inmediatamente, me puse en pie, agarre la camisa extra grande, me la puse en un parpadeo y me puse en posición de ataque._

_Nos quedamos mirando…Ninguno de los dos, se movía, respiraba o despegaba los ojos del oponente._

_De repente, me tire a su cuello, sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndolo._

_-Eres rápida.- Me grito desde alguna parte del bosque._

_-Tú también.- Reconocí. No le había visto levantarse y huir._

**Fin Flashback**

Alice, pego un pequeño gritito, haciéndome salir de mis recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

-Bella…Aro la encontró…- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Y qué hace?- Le susurré, y mire mi reloj, faltaba 1 minuto para salir.

-No lo sé, está todo muy confuso…- Alice miro a Esme, desde la clase, y le envió una mirada de miedo, y articulo con los labios ''Bella está en peligro''

Esme se sobre salto, y se fue corriendo, desapareciendo por el bosque.

**Esme POV**

Corrí hacia casa todo lo que pude, cuando un olor de pólvora, y sangre me llego.

''Mierda''.

Esa palabra resonó en mi mente, en el momento en el que detecte el putrefacto olor de Aro, y el dulce olor de mi niñita, tan conocido.

Acelere al máximo, y abrí la puerta de casa.

-¿BELLAAAA?- Pregunte gritando.

Unos sollozos de escuchaban de la parte de arriba, y corrí al máximo hacia arriba.

**En algún lugar perdido del inframundo…**

-René… ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntaba una persona arrodillada en un pequeño altar.- Me niego a pensar que esta es tu tumba, mi amor…- Se tapo los ojos con las manos, deseando llorar.- No me puedo creer que…Hayas muerto, con un pequeño bebé dentro de ti…- Un sollozo salió de la boca del hombre.

Lloraba delante del pequeño altar, donde se suponía que estaba, su antigua esposa, la que huyo de él, René.

No notaba una mirada, de dolor, detrás del hombre, clavada en su cabello negro, inconfundible, que ella conocía muy bien…

René, la que se encontraba detrás de su marido.

Ella, que huyo de Charlie…La que le dio su pequeña Isabella, su dulce regalo del cielo…

-Charlie…-Suspiro René, mirando como su amor se caía a pedazos, destrozado…- Yo también te echo de menos…- Volvió a decir entre suspiros, para que sus palabras se confundieran con una pequeña corriente de aire que pasaba por ahí.

Miro una vez más a su marido, y se desmaterializo, desapareciendo de ese oscuro lugar, iluminado tan solo por unas velitas…

**Esme POV**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos…

Bella, sangraba en tirada en la mesa, y con los ojos cerrados, y mi mente se negaba a creer que mi niña, mi ojito derecho…Mi vida, mi bebé…Había muerto.

Me acerque a ella, y toque su blanda y rellena mejilla, esperando que abriera los ojos, me sonriera y me cogiera el dedo…Como cuando era pequeña.

Espere su reacción...

Espere el latido de si corazón…

Espere que abriera los ojos…

Espere y espere…No hacía nada, tan solo se oían los sollozos incontrolables de uno de los muchachos…

En ese momento entraron Alice y Rose, agitadas, y con el cabello revuelto, junto a dos chicos.

Alice se tapo los ojos cuando vio a Bella, y empezó a sollozar.

Rosalie se cogió el cabello con desesperación.

Los 2 chicos se quedaron perplejos, mientras miraban a mi nena.

-¿Esta…Muerta?- Pregunto Rose, con los ojos llenos de rabia.-¡ESTA MUERTA!- Se respondió a sí misma.

Alice se acercó, y todo la frente de mi niña y empezó a sollozar.

Rose se cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras sollozaba.

-Mi hermanita…- Chillo con dolor, y rabia.

-A sido Aro…- Murmuro Alice, mirando a los 2 chicos.

Rosalie se giro hacia el más grandote, y se tiro encima.

-¡ME PROMETISTE QUE SI PLANEABAN ALGO, ME LO DIRIAS EMMETT, MALDITO MENTIROSO!- Emmett gimió cuando Rosalie le mordió en el cuello.- ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!- Rosalie se fue corriendo al lado de Bella.

**Rose POV**

Mientras veía a mi _niña…mi hermanita…mi sol…mi luz…Mi…Mi todo…_No podía dejar de pensar en la gran traición de Emmett, del que me había enamorado, si o si…Me prometió, no, más bien me juro que nos dirían cada ataque de los Vulturis, pero el…

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Salió de mis labios, sin poder evitarlo, mientras veía como me miraba con perdón, con miedo…Con tristeza.

Mire a mi hermana, tenía la cara en paz…Aun que había una mueca de dolor…De miedo…

Suspire, y acaricie su cabello, suave, sedoso y largo…Muy largo…

Alice no perdía esperanzas, yo sabía que tramaba algo, algo que recuperaría a nuestra hermanita…

Pero, había algo que no encajaba aquí…Era demasiado fuerte para morir…Demasiado fuerte, para morir por la causa de una bala…

**René POV**

Observaba como todos lloraban por la pérdida de mi niña, sabía que no se podía quedar así…No, sabia quien podía ayudarme…

_Alyssa…_Mi luz blanca...

* * *

><p><p>

**Siento la tardanza xD**

**Nos vemos :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	10. Enter the demon

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 10_

**Enter the demon**** (Entra el demonio)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>René POV<strong>

Eche un último vistazo a todos, y me fui derecho al cielo, donde sabía que me esperaba Alyssa.

Me encontré con Alyssa.

Alyssa era bajita de estatura. De piel, morena y libre de imperfecciones, su cabello era marrón fuerte, unos bonitos ojos grandes de color marrón tan fuerte como su cabello y de mirada felina, adornados con largas pestañas del mismo color. Sus labios algo grandes y un poco carnosos, de un bonito color como marrón claro. Su nariz, pequeña y recta, le daba un toque mucho más bonito a su exótica cara.

En cuanto me vio, me sonrió y me saludo con su mano.

-Buenos días René.- Me saludo, alegremente.- Me he enterado de lo de tu hija, y encima a pocos días de su cumpleaños. Lo siento. Aun que tu bien sabes que se puede arreglar ¿Verdad?- Me giño un ojo.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso he venido a por tu ayuda. Pondré mi confianza en las Hale, pero si no lo arreglan, iré yo personalmente.- Dije con la voz firme.

-Ellas no podrán hacer nada, René…- Suspire, ya lo sabía…

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Quieres que llame al luz blanca de las Hale?- Adivinó Alyssa.

-Exactamente.- Ella me miro con una sonrisa, y se desmaterializo en lucecitas blancas.

Suspire, y empecé a rezar.

**Edward POV**

-¿Edward, estas…Bien?- Me susurro alguien.

-Sí.- Respondí como un robot.- Estoy bien.-

-No noto sus emociones, es como una gran masa fría sin nada dentro.- Otra voz…

-Parece como…Muerto del todo.- Dijo una voz femenina.

Pero no, no era la de ella…

La sala, llena de su olor…

Su cuerpo inerte…A 2 metros de mi…Con 3 mujeres llorando en el…

Mi Bella… No habíamos tenido oportunidad de nada…

No me había conocido…No me había conocido…Y nunca lo haría…

Un sollozo seco salió de mi…Esto era demasiado.

Me levante y con intenciones de salir por la puerta, pero no pude.

Me gire para ver a Bella, me acerque y la observe…Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiese…El rostro en paz, pero una pequeña mueca de dolor y tristeza en su boca…Las manos en la causa de su muerte…

Olía a su sangre, su deliciosa sangre…Aspire su olor aun más…Olía tan bien…

**Bella POV**

_-Bella, bella, vuelve…Vuelve…- __Me decía la voz de mi madre, Esme entre sollozos._

_-No me abandones, mi pequeña chiquilla…- Me decía Alice._

_-Bella, vuelve, vuelve…- Me susurraba Rose._

Sentía mi cuerpo convulsionarse, un dolor espantoso se apoderaba de mí.

_Todo por ellas…_Me dije a mí misma.

_Todo por el…_Me volví a decir.

El dolor se apodero de mi cabeza, que empezaba a dar pinchazos, mis manos como si fuesen quemadas por el mismísimo fuego, mi piel sudaba, me retorcía, como si me quemasen todo el cuerpo.

_Está a punto de acabar, cariño._

Me decía la morena, que apretaba mi mano.

_Dolor, dolor y más dolor…Mi corazón latía sin control…Mi cerebro parecía que quería estallar…Y de repente, mi estomago se unió a la fiesta del fuego._

_Mi última comida subía por la garganta, y luego bajaba de sopetón._

_Unos pinchazos se apoderaban de mi muñeca, como si me clavasen unas grandes y finas agujas. _

_-Ya termina, resiste. Lo haces muy bien…- _

Me decía otra mujer.

_Muchos gritos se apoderaban de mí y querían salir y liberarse, me mordí con mucha fuerza el labio inferior y eso tan solo hizo que todo doliera más._

_Dos o cuatros gritos aterradores salieron de mi garganta._

_Y de repente, mi estomago se calmó._

_Mi cabeza dejo de punzarme…Todo había dejado de doler._

_Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con las dos mujeres._

_Una de ellas rubia, y la otra morena, una parecía un ángel y la otra un demonio._

_-Ya puedes volver con tu familia, cariño.-_ Me dijo la rubia.

_-¿De verdad?- _Mi voz…Sonaba…Extraña.

_-Ten cuidado, cariño. Ahora eres un demonio y un ángel, debes de aprender a controlar tus emociones.- _ La morena me cogió de la mano.

Asentí con la cabeza.

_-Lo que sea con tal de volver con ellos.-_ Pensé en el ángel de cabello cobrizo. Y su mirada de tristeza infinita.

_-Ahora puede que oigas voces en la cabeza. Son personas que necesitan tu ayuda. Eres medio ángel. No te asustes, seguiremos tus pasos, si necesitas mi ayuda, solo llámame.- Me abrazo la morena._

Asentí de nuevo.

La rubia y la morena abrieron una puerta que brillaba, y de repente, apareció mi casa en ella.

_-Que seas feliz de nuevo, mi amor. Te lo mereces…_- La rubia me dio un beso en la frente, y la morena también.

Entre en la puerta, y de repente, aparecí en el bosque de mi casa.

Mire todo con mis nuevos ojos, que captaban mil colores, toque de todo con mis manos, las hojas, verdes hermosas. Los pequeños animales que venían a verme…

Divise mi gran casa, y una gran felicidad me invadió.

-¿Funcionaran aun mis poderes?- Me susurre a mí misma.

Pensé en casa, y de repente me tele transporté.

-Hola.- Susurré, viendo la escena que había en mi salón.

Todos estaban desesperados, mi cuerpo había desaparecido de la mesa. Y todos miraban donde estaba mi antiguo cuerpo, ahora desparecido.

Sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme por la espalda, y lo sentí era el…

-Bienvenida a…Casa.- Me dijo con su dulce voz de terciopelo acariciándome el cabello y la piel.

Me gire y mire su rostro.

Sus ojos, dorados estaban llenos de felicidad. En su dulce boca, había una gran sonrisa, su ropa desgarrada por el mismo…Su hermoso cabello bronce…

En menos de un segundo, sentí un chillido de Alice de felicidad, y unos delgados brazos rodearme, y a continuación un montón de brazos que festejaban mi ''Vuelta a casa''

* * *

><p><strong>Este cap no me convence mucho pero buenoo... 8D<strong>

**Tengo una calor de cojones, todo el dia estoy sudando como una puta en una iglesia...xD**

**Bueno, un beso :D**

**Melysa Cullen**


	11. A King to remember

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 11_

**A King to remember (Un caballero para recordar)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

****En este capítulo hay un Lemon, no es muy bueno, porque no acostumbro a escribirlos (este es el primero que escribo) y supongo que no me ha salido muy bien…Pero…¿Algo es algo, no?****

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Cuando todos nos acabaron de abrazar, Carlisle me giño un ojo, y se fueron todos.

Bella me miro y me sonrió con cariño.

-Hola, mi amor.- Mi frio corazón dio un vuelco cuando me llamo ''Amor''.

-¿Cómo es que correspondes mis sentimientos?- Bella me sonrió con ternura y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Hiciste de todo por ayudarme, y veía como te hacías daño a ti mismo por no haberme podido ayudar…Y después de todo eso, eres hermoso.- Toco con sus finos y cálidos dedos mis labios.- ¿Puedo…Besarte?-

Asentí frenéticamente, y ella sonrió.

Veía como se acercaba lentamente y cerraba sus ojitos, yo hice lo mismo, a los pocos segundos sentí su respiración en mi boca, y después algo cálido en mis labios con un dulce sabor. Note sus manos en mi cabello y yo puse mis manos en su cintura.

Abrí mis ojos cuando rompimos el beso, y los dos sonreímos como tontos…Pero éramos tontos enamorados…Nos miramos a los ojos, y los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos.

La cogí en brazos como a una princesa de cuento de hadas, y deje a mi ángel dulcemente en la cama.

-¿Qué es esto, un cuento de hadas?- Dijo mirando su habitación, llena de pétalos y rosas.

-Algo me dice que Alice paso por aquí…- Los dos reímos divertidos, imaginándonos a la hiperactiva Alice.

-No puedo leer tu mente, y me tiene loco.- Le dije de repente.

Ella solo se río y me beso dulcemente.

-No hay nada interesante.- Me senté en la cama junto a ella y Bella se subió a mi pecho, dejándome estirado en la cama.

-¿Sabes que te puedo lastimar, verdad?- Ella soltó unas risitas.

-Soy un demonio, bueno…Demonio-Ángel. Es raro…- La mire con una ceja alzada.

-¿No eras también humana?- La abracé y mi pecho se lleno de alegría.

-Sí, y también vampira. Pero las 2 partes esas murieron. Y ahora, cuido a los desamparados, y soy amante de Satanás…Raro ¿O no?- Lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Nunca había pensado en eso.- Acaricie su espalda y se estremeció.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- Le pregunte, y ella me volvió a sonreír.

-No, bueno, ahora sí…- Acarició mi pecho semidesnudo. Los botones de mi camisa azul oscuro habían desaparecido.

-Niña mala…-Le dije de broma, ella solo me sonrió de nuevo.- Me encanta tu sonrisa…- Ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

-¿Solo eso?- Me miro directamente a mis ojos, y pude ver lujuria, amor y alegría en ellos.

-Claro que no.- Recorrí con mi mirada lo que podía ver de su cuerpo, y vi sus pechos. Ni enormes ni pequeños. Medianos, perfectos…- Me gusta todo de ti…- Puse mi mano delicadamente en su pecho y apreté un poco, haciendo que soltara un gemido y se estremeciera.

-Ahora el niño malo, eres tú….- Me dijo en broma.-Perverso.- Me beso y mordió mi labio, haciendo que el que ahora gimiese fuese yo. Notaba como mi sexo se empezaba a endurecer en mis pantalones.

-¿Seguro que estas preparada?- Asintió.- ¿Seguro?-

Soltó un suspiro juguetón.-Claro que sí. ¿Tú no?- Me miro con algo de miedo.

-Claro que no…Pero, tengo algo de curiosidad, será mi primera vez…- Le sonreí y ella se sonrojo.

-¿Te crees que no será la mía?- Me pregunto.-Yo también tengo algo de miedo…-La abracé y note como sonreía en mi pecho.- Pero, con estos brazos que me protegen a cada segundo, no hay miedo suficiente para que cambie de opinión.- Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir.- De esta no te salvas, caballero.- Los dos nos reímos y nos miramos a los ojos.

Me deshice de su vestido rojo, y vi su fina ropa interior.

-¿Me quieres matar?- Ella solo se río dulcemente, note como se deshacía de mi cinturón y bajaba mis pantalones.

-¿Eso cabra en mí?- Solté una carcajada.- Ahora sí que estoy temblando, mi amor.-

-Ahora no puedes decir que no.- Me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz, ronca de la excitación.

Note como rozaba un poco de su mano con mi miembro, y los dos nos estremecimos.

Bajo de repente mis bóxers y sentí su mano, haciéndome gemir.

-No puedo ni diré que no, Edward.- Me deshice de su sostén, dejando al aire libre sus pezones perfectamente rosados y erguidos.

Pase mis manos por ellos y Bella se estremeció, acerque mi boca a uno de ellos y roce mis labios con el pezón derecho.

-Mmmmhh…- Gimió Bella.- Edward…-

Con miedo, y sin saber si lo haría bien, succioné su pezón mientras que a él izquierdo lo acariciaba con la mano.

Agarro mi cabello y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Edward, no juegues con migo, cariño.- Me sonrió cariñosamente y yo dirigí mis manos hacia la única prenda de ropa que quedaba en ella.

La baje lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación.

-Edward…- Gimió cuando metí un dedo dentro de su templo.

Unos espasmos se apoderaron de mí, y verla mover la boca sin decir nada me ponía más loco.

Baje mis bóxers duramente, y me posicioné en su entrada.

-Te dolerá, pero tu ¿Confías en mí?- Ella me miro a los ojos.

-¿Aun lo dudas?- Nos miramos a los ojos, conectando nuestras miradas.

Agarre su mano, y me metí dentro de ella. Un fuerte gemido salió de nuestras bocas.

-Eres…Eres estrecha…- Me moví dentro de ella, hasta encontrarme con su barrera de pureza.- ¿Segura?-Pregunte por enésima vez.

-Nunca había estado tan segura en toda mi vida, Edward.- Movió sus caderas, incitándome a seguir. Cumplí su deseo, entre más en ella, y note como se rompía.

Apretó sus uñas en mi espalda, y yo paré.

-Podemos parar…- Le dije, inseguro.

-No, no ahora. Edward, por favor. E sufrido peores cosas, ¿O es que lo has olvidado?- Una rabia se apodero de mi, al pensar en cómo perdí a Bella, por culpa de Aro.

Me moví rudamente dentro de ella, haciéndonos gemir a los dos.

Embestía duramente contra ella, la rabia corría por mis vacías venas, al recordar el dolor.

Los dos nos movíamos y gemíamos juntos.

Ella era mi ''tua cantante'', mi compañera desde que nació.

Y no había mayor alegría que saber que ella me quería a su lado.

Saber que me ella había sufrido mucho, había dejado sus lados más humanos, y vampíricos, por querer volver con nosotros…

Y gracias a este ángel, que gemía entre mis brazos, todos habíamos encontrado a nuestra pareja…

Me movía frenéticamente dentro de ella, notaba como un nudo se formaba en mi vientre, ese nudo que anunciaba que estaba cerca.

Con un par de embestidas más, Bella tembló entre mis brazos, y yo junto a ella, los dos gemimos el nombre del otro, y con eso acabamos.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama. Abrazados, como una pareja normal, aun que de normal no teníamos nada…

Bella me sonrió con amor en sus ojos, y yo a ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te conozca desde hace ni un mes, y ya te quiera tanto?- Me abrazó, y me dio besitos por la cara, el cuello y algunos por el cabello.

-Yo te conozco prácticamente desde que naciste, pequeña.- Bese su cuello, y ella volvió a sonreírme.

-Creo que hoy es el día en el que estoy sonriendo más…- Me murmuro y los dos nos reímos.

-Bella…- La mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

-Dime, cariño.- Se volvió a reír.

-¿Cómo…Es estar muerto?- Su cara borro la sonrisa, un deje de sorpresa se posó en sus ojos.

-Oh…Pues…Extraño…- Miro el techo, y pasó uno de sus delicados brazos por mis hombros.- En lo único que pensaba era en volver…En conocer el rostro de aquel que lloraba mi perdida con ojos desolados.- Me miro, y yo sonreí con vergüenza. _Yo era aquel que ''lloraba'' su perdida._

-¿Qué sentiste?- La abrace de las caderas.

-Sentí que…Me caía en un mar negro…Que no había vuelta atrás…Era extraño, de repente se me apareció una muchacha que decía que era mi luz blanca, mi ángel de la guarda…Me dijo que yo no podía morir, que tenía que seguir aquí…- Me miro a los ojos.- Cuando me llevo con ella…Y vi a mi madre, rezando por mí…A Esme intentando llorar junto a mi cuerpo…A Alice y Rose, desoladas, intentando hacer de todo…Cuando te descubrí a ti…Sin vida, mirando una esquina del salón…Parecías una figura hermosa sin vida...- Acarició mi barbilla.- Era doloroso verlos…Yo quería que vosotros me vierais…Pero no podíais…Era un fantasma…-Me explico.

-¿Por qué no orbitaste?- Le pregunte.

-No sé…En ese momento, sentía a todas mis razas actuar, siempre, cuando estoy en peligro se ponen a luchar con ellas mismas…Es extraño.-

-Bueno, no pienses mas en eso, estas aquí, sana y salva y eso es lo que cuenta ¿O no?- Asintió, y puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Aun que sea un ''Bicho raro'', tengo sueño.-

-Duerme, yo estaré aquí. Lo prometo.- Nos sonreímos y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedo dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Vaya mierda de Lemmon, verdad?<strong>

**Sorry xD, por eso tarde tanto en subirlo, porque no me gustaba, pero bueno… u.u**

**Esta historia tendra secuela y ya he hecho la portada, no me convenze mucho pero bueno :)**

**Pásense**** por mi blog y la ven :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	12. Show me your love

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 12_

**Show you love (Muéstrame tu amor)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Unos días después de que volviese Bella…<strong>

**Carlisle POV**

Me encontraba en el gran salón de los que habían sido mis amos, por siglos…

Escuche los pasos de Aro venir hacia mí.

-Hola Carlisle.- Me saludo Aro con una maldita sonrisa, yo me acerque a él y le di un puñetazo, lanzándolo en a la vidriera de cristal.

-¿Qué te ocurre, imbécil?-Me grito levantándose del suelo, y devolviéndome el golpe.

-¿QUÉ TE OCURRE A TI, COMO COÑO SE TE OCURRE, ARO DE IR, COGER UN PUÑETERO AVION DE VOLTERA HACIA FORKS, TAN SOLO PARA DARLE UN MALDITO DISPARO A ISABELLA EN EL ABDOMEN?- Le grite decidido y el soltó una risilla que si pudiera, me pondría los pelos de punta.

-¿Es que acaso ha sobrevivido, Carlisle?- Me pregunto, levantando una ceja.

-Eso a ti, no te importa.- Le rete con la mirada y el volvió a reír de esa forma tan ''Característica'' suya.

-Carlisle, me estas empezando a cansar…- Sentí como me cogían de los brazos.

-¡Soltadme!, ¡SOLTADME!- Como un rayo de luz la sonrisa de Esme apareció en mi mente.

Apretaron más fuerte y sentí mis brazos crujir y un dolor espantoso recorrerme los brazos.

**Esme POV**

Al día siguiente de que mi niña bonita volviera, Jasper y Alice se conocieron y se hicieron íntimos.

Yo me sentía algo sola, ya que Rose y Emmett habían hecho las paces y ahora se habían confesado su amor.

Bella y Edward estaban muy, muy unidos. La cama de Bella estaba medio rota, no les digo más…

Y Alice y Jasper, estaban comenzando a conocerse como pareja. El ambiente de la casa, era muy empalagoso, y era muy bonito.

Aun que no todo era tan bonito, sentía una malas vibraciones, cuando veía algo que era de Carlisle, como por ejemplo nuestras fotos…Y…Era extraño, un escalofrió me recorría.

Deje el pequeño pastel que estaba haciendo para la merienda de Bella, y me encamine a su habitación.

Di unos toques en la puerta y me abrió una sonriente Bella.

-Hola mami.- Me saludo.

-Hola, cariño.- Mire su habitación algo desordenada.- ¿Puedo pasar?- Bella se hico a un lado, mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Estas muy feliz.- Le dije con un toque pícaro, mientras un tenue sonrojo carmesí cubría sus mejillas.

-Pues…sí.- Nos sentamos en su cama.- Mama... ¿Te pasa algo?- Me miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que me conocían desde que nació.

-Eh…Bueno…- Hice una mueca, y me retorcí las manos disimuladamente, y Bella negó con su cabeza, mirándome.- Bueno, tu ganas, sí cariño, algo me pasa.- Me levante de la cama sintiendo su atenta mirada, pero, es que cada vez que hablaba de ese tema, no podía estar quieta.

Bella suspiro y se acomodo en la cama.

-Vale mama…Cuéntame…- Un chillido detuvo la pregunta de Bella.- ¿Pero qué?-

Alice entro agitadamente y nos miro a las dos.

-Carlisle.- Susurro.

Un dolor _horroroso_ se apodero de mi pecho con ese susurro, se habían hecho realidad mis hipótesis de porque Carlisle tardaba tanto…

**Charlie POV**

Un escalofrió me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del último de mis cortos cabellos.

Algo me decía que alguien estaba cerca de mí. Y no era alguien bueno.

Me gire y cogí a esa persona por el cuello, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al darme cuenta de que, esa persona tenia cabellos dorados, y una piel de porcelana.

-¿René?- Pregunte incrédulo, observando sus ojos verdosos, muy claros.

Se soltó de mi agarre y miro hacia el suelo.

-Hola Charlie.- Me quede de piedra al volver a escuchar su voz.

-René…Pensaba que habías muerto.- Le dije, y ella me miro y hundió sus dientes en el labio superior.

-Bueno…Y es verdad, estoy muerta Charlie.- Suspiro y se mordió mas fuerte.- Pero solo mataron mi parte demonio, ahora, soy una luz blanca.-

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?- Miro sus zapatos, que más bien eran unas sandalias.- ¿Por qué huiste de mí, René? Te busque durante décadas…Nunca apareciste, ni una llamada, ni una pista de donde habías ido, nada…Absolutamente…Nada.- Le murmure destrozado, la amaba, era mi mujer. Pero, había huido.

-Sí me fui, fue para protegerte, yo era mala, Charlie. Yo era mala.-

-¡Me importa una mierda!- Le grite.- ¡Yo te quería René!- Me puse a llorar sin lagrimas.- Los dos éramos malos…- Me agarre el cabello con desesperación.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Charlie yo…Perdóname. Tu y yo vivíamos como locos, viajábamos por todo el mundo…Pero…Un día me sentí mal, y una amiga me dijo que me hiciera la prueba de embarazo…- La mire con los ojos desorbitados.- Y ¿Sabes que dio, Charlie? Dio positivo.- Me quede de piedra, Yo… ¿Tenía una hija?-

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?- Le pregunte alterado.- ¿Sobrevivió?-

René asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ahora tiene 15 años, a nada de cumplir 16…Charlie, hace 2 semanas, ella murió, la disparo un vampiro, pero su luz blanca, Holly y mi amiga Alyssa, la revivieron. Pero, yo se que ella quiere venganza, Charlie. Y quiero que me ayudes a vengarme.- Una rabia me invadió.

-¿Quién fue?-

-Aro Vulturi.- Un escalofrió me recorrió de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**¿Qué tal el verano? xD**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto!**

**Un beso :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	13. Is a trap

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 13_

**Is a trap (Es una trampa)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste : P**

**Carlisle POV**

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltame, idiota!- Le grite de nuevo a Félix.<p>

-Lo siento muchísimo Carlisle.- Me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Vete al infierno.- Le gruñí y el rio divertido.

-Ya estoy.-

-Carlisle…Cuéntame, ¿Cómo sobrevivió?- Entro Aro con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres muy estúpido Aro, consiguieron salvarla…Es más, ella se salvó a si misma…- Aro rio a carcajadas.- ¿De qué te ríes, viejo estúpido?-

-Pues de que…Si no conseguí acabar con ella…- Hico una señal con los dedos y apareció Alec y Jane, agarrando a una mujer de piel morena y ojos castaños, casi negros.- Creo que ella si lo podrá hacer…-

-Estás loco Aro, loco.- La muchacha se removió.- Nunca traicionaría a mi protegida.-

-Pensé que era la protegida de Holly, Alyssa.- La cara de Alyssa denotaba furia, y mucho dolor.

-Eres un monstruo, ¿Qué pintaba ella en todo esto?- Se volvió a remover.- ¡Ella no te hico nada!- Aro le asesto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.- Lo siento Aro, ya estoy muerta. No puedes hacer nada para hacerme daño.- Aro volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Ni siquiera un luz negra*****?- La mujer se tenso y frunció el ceño.

-No sé de que me hablas, Aro.- Mintió la mujer.

-No me puedes mentir, pequeña.- Alyssa gruño y se intento quitar de encima a Alec y Jane.

**Bella POV**

-¿Crees que nos pueden oír?- Le pregunte a Alice, ella negó.

-No, no pueden, estamos muy lejos. ¿Crees que podamos orbitar sin que nos oigan?-

-¡Eh, que yo no hago ruido!- Mi hermana rodo los ojos divertida.

-La primera vez que orbitaste te comiste la mesa, Bella.- Bufe ante ese recuerdo, algo me bloqueo y salí disparada hacia la mesa. Me di un buen golpe…-Bueno, dejemos eso para otro momento.- Murmuro señalando a Esme que estaba desesperada.

-¿Y que tal las cosas con Jasper?- Le susurre mientras veía como se mordía el labio por dentro, nerviosa.

-¡Mal!- Chillo, y un vampiro (Que parecía un gorila) se giro hacia nosotras.

-Bien hecho…- Murmure mientras le lance fuego.

**(NOTA: LOS DEMONIOS TIENEN DOS PODERES BASICOS EN LA SERIE DE EMBRUJADAS, DESMATERIALIZARSE Y LANZAR FUEGO, POR ESO LO PONGO AQUÍ ;D )**

-La primera vez que hiciste eso, pensé que te quedabas sin cejas.- Murmuro Esme, y la mire mal mientras veía como se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Pero qué os pasa hoy con migo! ¡A que me vuelvo a casa y va a buscar a Carlisle su puta madre!- Esme vino hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Lo siento cariño.- Me dio un besito en la frente. Suspire y me dirigí hacia la entrada del ''Castillo'' con Jasper, Esme, Alice y Emmett pisándome los talones.

**Edward POV**

Bufe de nuevo, Rose me desesperaba.

-¿Por qué no nos han llevado?- Murmuro de nuevo, peinándose por quinta vez.

-Porque Bella es muy protectora con migo, y Emmett contigo, Rose.- Rose suspiro, y dejo el peine en el tocador.

-Aun así…- Suspiro de nuevo.- Tendríamos que haber ido a rescatar a Carlisle. Dime, ¿Qué pinta hay Jasper?- Bufe de nuevo, esta mujercita sí que era testaruda.

-Porque es bueno en las estrategias.- Me senté en la cama.- Yo sí que tendría que haber ido…- Murmure molesto, y ahora fue Rose quien bufo.

-¡Porque!- Dijo con burla.- ¿Para leer las mentes?- Se removió el cabello.- Todos sabemos lo que planea Aro, Edward.-

-Ya pero… ¿Y si piensa una nueva estrategia?- Rose suspiro.

-Lo vería Alice.- Los dos bufamos.

-A veces me siento idiota…Todos tienen poderes menos yo, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett…Pero al menos Emmett tiene más fuerza que la mayoría de los vampiros y Carlisle tiene una gran sabiduría…- Rose suspiro de nuevo.- Y yo ¿Qué tengo?- Miro hacia mi.- Solo soy ''Bonita''.

-Rose, Esme tampoco tiene poderes, y no se queja.- Rose rodo los ojos.

-Bella una vez me dijo que…No todos tienen poderes, pero que yo tenía un ''Don'' el de la belleza…- Bufo.- Y ella también lo tiene, y Alice y Esme…Todas las cosas sobrenaturales lo tienen…-

-Que va…Un día me empeñe a ir de caza de demonios con Bella, pero ella no quería que fuera.- Una risilla se escapo de mis labios.- Salte a la órbita y cuando estuvimos en el lugar Bella me dio una colleja…- Rose se rio.- Bueno, a lo que iba, me encontré con un ser repugnante…Soltaba babas rojas, no te digo más…- Rose se rio de nuevo.

-Bueno…- Suspiro y se levanto.- Dejémoslo…-

**Bella POV**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

El maldito luz negra me apuntaba y los guardias tenían agarrada a mi familia, y lo peor de todo, una de las muchachas que me habían ayudado a ''Renacer'', también le apuntaba otro luz negra, no podíamos orbitar, o sino moriríamos.

**(ATENCIÓN: LOS LUZES NEGRAS SE CARGAN A LOS LUZES BLANCAS (O TAMBIEN LLAMADOS ''ANGLES), SE LOS CARGAN CON UNA FLECHA QUE LLEVA VENENO Y SI TOCAN ESE VENENO MUEREN)**

Bufe de frustración, Aro tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que sus manos apretaban fuertemente el cuello de Carlisle.

Todos estábamos en un incomodo silencio. Mis brazos se cansaban por que estaban levantados, para que el idiota no me disparase, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Esme los tenían agarrados fuertemente 8 gorilas.

-Vale… ¿Qué quieres Aro?- Vi un borrón detrás del luz negra, era una mujer, de cabello miel-rubio, y ojos verdes claros. Se me hico familiar.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba preocupada, Bella no respondía a mis llamadas, Emmett no contestaba mis mensajes, Alice no había encendido el móvil, y Esme lo había dejado en casa.- Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Murmure.

-Yo también…-

De un momento a otro, alguien me cayó encima.

-¡Bella!- Grito Edward.- ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Oh, Joder!- Se toco el brazo, que tenía una marca algo pequeña.- ¡Hijos de puta!- Se tapo el brazo, e hico una mueca de dolor.- ¿Qué?-

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunte y Bella sonrió.

-A salvo.- Murmuro, se volvió a apretar el brazo y gimió de dolor.- Puto Aro…- Murmuro y se fue.

Edward y yo nos miramos sin entender.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

**Bella POV**

_**19 minutos atrás…**_

Mire a la mujer que estaba escondida, y ella me miro a mi, pasamos así como un 1 minuto, hasta que se abalanzo encima de Aro.

Aproveche la distracción del luz negra para endiñarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, y este se retorció de dolor. Emmett se deshizo de los gorilas, junto con Jasper.

Esme corrió hacia Carlisle, y Carlisle le dio un fuerte abrazo a mi madre.

Alice, estaba ayudando a los chicos.

La puñetera luz negra se levanto, y me miro. Subió su arma, y me lanzó una maldita flecha, que gracias a dios esquivé. Me volvió a lanzar flechas, y una no la pude esquivar, y me rozo el hombro.

-¡AH, CAPULLO!- Le insulte mientras me tocaba el hombro.

Me iba a lanzar otra flecha cuando Alice se abalanzo encima de él, y lo mató.

-Gracias Alice.- Me cogió la mano, y me miro el hombro.

-Creo que eso te lo podrá curar Carlisle, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que esto se ponga más feo.- Asentí y le eché una última mirada donde se supone que estaría Aro…No estaba, ni él ni la mujer de los ojos verdes.

Toda mi familia se agarro a mí, suspire y me los lleve a Alaska, con los Denali.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Pregunto Alice.

-Pues porque me perseguirán durante una temporada, lo sé…- Suspire, sabía que Aro me volvería a buscar, a no ser que ya estuviese muerto.

-¿Y si te vuelve a atacar?- Pregunto preocupada Esme.

-Pues me voy, ya he aprendido la lección.-

-¡Oye, a mi no me puedes alejar de Rose!- Bufe, Emmett...

-Ya…Ya…Tranquilos, volveré en 5 días, una semana máximo.- Vi que no estaban muy convencidos.- Por favor…- Suplique y puse el pucherito de Alice.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron.

-Alice, si ves algo, por favor comunícamelo.- Alice asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos pronto.- Les grite cuando empezaron a correr hacia casa de los Denali.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Siento haber tardado tanto xD, tenia pensado subir el luner, pero bueno. Lo siento x)**

**Bueno, espero que hayan entendido todo lo de los luces negras y todo eso, sino buscare algún video, y os lo enseñare.**

**Un beso y nos vemos pronto :)**


	14. Barbas I

_**When the evil vampires become good**_

_Capitulo 14_

**Barbas I**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, y algunos personajes. Espero que la historia os guste : P**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

-Y eso es lo que paso.- Acabó Bella de relatar lo que había pasado en Volterra.- Por cierto, si vosotros os queréis ir…Iros.-

-¡No te pienso dejar sola!- Bramo como un loco Edward. Bella me miro.

-Yo tampoco, nena.- Bella sonrió y nos abrazó a los dos.

-Gracias.- Susurró.- ¡Mañana vamos al instituto, así que Edward, o te quedas en casa o vas!-

-No pienso dejar que unos malditos mocosos vayan detrás de ti.- Le dio un besito en los labios… ¡_Aw!…_ ¡Qué bonitos!

Les deje a solas, y subí a mi habitación, y mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi escritorio.

Lo abrí y vi que era un sms de Emmett.

''_Te echo de menos, gatita :( ¡Te quiere, tu OSOOO!''_

Me empecé a reír…Emmett podía ser tan infantil a veces…

**Al día siguiente en el instituto…**

-No creo que el idiota de Aro ataque aquí… ¿O no?- Bella suspiro, estaba agotada, tenía unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus bonitos ojos, y Edward siempre ponía sus dedos ahí, y la regañaba por no descansar.

-No, no creo, Alice vigila sus movimientos.- Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Edward, y este la acuno.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Les mire por el espejo retrovisor, ¡Estaban tan bonitos!

Bella se desperezó y Edward salió del coche para abrirle la puerta.

Nada más salir ya todos comentaban el nuevo estudiante, Edward.

-Que incomodidad…- Murmuro Edward, y Bella agarro su mano, haciendo gruñir a todo el instituto, chicos y chicas.

Nos dirigimos a la secretaria donde estaba ya la señora Cope.

-Buenos días.- Saludamos los 3 a coro.

La señora Cope levanto la mirada del periódico, y nos sonrió, marcando sus arugas.

-Oh, Hola señoritas.- Nos regalo una sonrisa a Bella y a mi.- Tu debes de ser Edward, ¿Verdad?- Edward asintió y la señora rebusco en los papeles.- Toma, tu horario. Espero que te guste el instituto.- Nos dio una sonrisa y nos fuimos.

-Me toca Lengua.- Bella dio un salto y le beso en los labios.

-¡A mí también!- El timbre sonó y me despedí de ellos, con un abrazo.

**Bella POV**

Me senté al lado de Edward, en la clase de Lengua, cuando de repente sentí un escalofrió.

Mire a Edward, quien me sonreía, así que me calme un poco, y mire al centro de la clase.

-Buenos días alumnos.- El profesor se giro, todo era normal hasta que de un momento a otro el profesor se convirtió en Aro.

-¡ARO!- Grite, y orbite junto a Edward.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces?- De repente todo se congelo, no había sido yo.

-Isabella.- Alguien me llamo.

Edward ya no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Me pregunte a mí misma.

Una luz blanca me cegó y apareció toda mi familia, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Edward… Todos me miraban serios.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Pregunte.

Otra luz me cegó, y apareció la guardia de Aro.

Mire con temor como todos se lanzaban sobre mi familia, y grite.

_Todos acabaran muertos, tu traes la desgracia a tu familia, niñita._

Una voz hablo en mi cabeza, me desplome en el suelo, mientras veía como mi familia moría, me sentí incapaz de hacer algo…

**Rose POV**

Estaba algo mareada, cosa imposible, pero sí, me sentía mareada. Un constante cosquilleo me recorría de arriba a abajo cada 2 segundos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y dejo ver a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, y ojos azules, me quede mirándola, una pequeña, como siempre quise…

-Mamá…- Me dijo la niña y me jalo la mano.- Mamá.- Volvió a repetir.

De repente me sentí cálida, humana, me mire y lo era…Tenia la piel algo morena, e incluso tenía frio.

Mire mis manos, también morenas, mire el espejo, mis ojos… ¡Eran azules!, mi boca se abrió de golpe… ¿Nos podíamos descongelar?

La niña se fue por la puerta y yo la seguí.

-¡Pequeña!- Le grite pero ella se alejaba.- ¡Pequeña!- Grite mas fuerte.

_Tu siempre quisiste una familia…_La pequeña desapareció, la calidez desapareció, me pare en seco. _Pero… ¡Eh!, estas congelada._

Mi corazón se partió en pedazos, no podía ser…

Me agarré el pecho fuertemente, me dolía, me ardía en ese punto.

El llanto de un bebe resonó en mi cabeza, las risas de una niña, la palabra mamá de una voz pequeña…

Todo resonaba a la vez en mi cabeza, me volví a sentir mareada, me mire la barriga, estaba enorme…Como la de una embarazada.

Un chillido de emoción salió de mí.

De repente estaba en un hospital, y un medico se acercó a mí.

-Señorita Hale.- Asentí.- Malas noticias, usted no puede tener hijos, porque esta…**congelada**.-

_Quieras creerlo o no, estas congelada. Nunca tendrás tu mayor anhelo…_

Un sollozo salió de mí sin poder evitarlo.

¿Quién me hacia esto? ¿Quién jugaba a este cruel juego con mi mente?

**Edward POV**

-¿Bella?- La llame por tercera vez, estaba rara. Estaba muy quieta y con la mirada perdida, el profesor no se había dado cuenta pero, veía como la miraba, algo preocupado.

-¿Señorita Hale, necesita ir al lavabo?- Bella no respondió, y el profesor paso de ella, se empezó a mover, como si alguien la estuviese zarandeando.

-¿Bella?- Volví a susurrar, sintiendo un par de ojos encima de mí.

Busque su mano, la apreté, pero siguió sin reaccionar, le di un pequeño pellizco, y entonces se asusto, y pego un bote.-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte, parecía que estaba perdida.

-En…Sí, sí, claro.- Parecía algo asustada, y yo con disimulo la acurruque contra mi pecho.

-Ya pasó todo, Bells.- Le susurre otra vez en el oído.

Asintió, aun asustada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, bueno :P<strong>

**Primer demonio al que se tienen que enfrentar!**

**Ahora mismo colocare una ficha técnica de ''Barbas'' en el bloc, pasense a ver si se han quedado intrigados :O**

**Siento haber tardado, a por cierto...**

**REVIEW=PREVIEW**

**Jajjaja, es que tardo mucho y adoro sus reviews así que...xD jajaja, el capi que viene es interesante lo juro :)**

**Un beso, y espero verles por el blog, y demás. Un beso :)**

**Melysa Cullen**


End file.
